Missing Time
by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Merlin wakes in the 21st century. But he remembers the death of his king and accidentally loses his memory. So now he's just Morgan. But with the magic of The great Merlin in him. Will he get his memories back? What's Hogwarts? Does Magic really exist? What's happening?


Merlin awoke. He opened his eyes and saw this really bright light. He thought it was the sun at first but, he was in a room so it couldn't have been. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn't say what he wanted.

"Awe look at our precious babe, Darling." A woman softly spoke.

Then her face came into view. She had blue eyes and dark brown hair that was shoulder length. Then a man with brown eyes and short black hair came into view.

"He has your eyes, Honey." He said just as softly and kissed the women on her cheek.

"Our little Morgan. He's so handsome." Said the women and she then started to lift the child in the air.

Merlin was freaking out inside. What the heck was going on. Why was he a babe? The last thing he remembered was … Arthur … dying. As a babe, he didn't have any control over his emotions so he cried. And cried for the loss of his king. He cried until everything went blank.

2 years later. Morgan is playing outside. He's laughing at something in his hand. His mum comes to see. And in his hand sits a beautiful blue butterfly. It looks magical. She asks Morgan where he found it. And he says he created it. His mum laughs. She thinks it's just his childlike imagination. They watch it walk along his hand and then it flies off. His mum ruffles his hair and says to come inside in a few for lunch.

6 years later. Morgan is sitting in his room crying. His father just passed of an incurable illness. His room is a mess. It looks like a tornado blew through. Morgan was so confused. He didn't know what was happening to him.

First, his dad dies then all these weird things start to happen around him. He started to get these weird dreams of knights and kingdoms. He was going to lose his mind. And he couldn't trouble his mom with this. She already had enough to deal with. So he got up and started to fix his room.

Today was Morgan's 11th birthday. He was sitting at a table in his home. With a simple styled birthday cake in front of him. His mum was standing behind him to his left. A full smile on her tired face. He smiled right back and blew out the candles.

"Happy Birthday, My little Morgan. Look how big you've grown. You're already 11years old." She said in a voice that all mothers have. Morgan gave a big toothy smile. With his large ears sticking out of his hair he looked a little goofy. But to his mum, he looked perfect.

5 months later. Weird stuff is now happening all the time. It's getting harder and harder to keep a secret. He doesn't wanna lie to his mum. But what if her knowing puts her in danger. He figured out he had magic. He still didn't know if he was crazy or not. But he was doing magic.

He figured out it was triggered by his emotions. And to try and stay calm so it stays under control. He still doesn't have a clue what the dreams mean. It's always of him, an older version, and a man with blonde hair together. They would do different things in every dream. It wasn't a bad dream.

But he had this recurring nightmare. It was the blonde man dying in his arms. He hated that dream. Even though it was just a dream. Even though none of it was real it hurt so much.

2 months till his 12th birthday. He was walking home from school with his Will. He and Will became friends when they were little. He was being picked on because of his big ears. And then there was Will telling them to back off. And they've been friends since. They were talking about the end of the year coming up. And the new school they were both going to.

They were both excited because they got into the same school. Eventually the split ways. Cause Morgan couldn't hang out today. His mum called for him at the school to come straight home. So they waved and said their goodbyes.

Morgan walked through the front door.

"Mum, I'm home!" He shouted into his quiet house.

"In here Morgan." His mum said from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to see his mum sat at the table looking down at a letter. When he walked closer his mum looked up. She had a tight smile on her face.

"Morgan," she said slowly as if she was going to scold him.

"Is this a prank" She held up a letter. It was addressed to him. He took it and opened it. The briefly read the letter. And mini gasped. Hogwarts, what kinda name was that? A school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Was this for real.

He looked at his mum. "Where did you get this mum?" His mum stood up and opened the window.

"This guy gave it to me." And they're sitting on the window was a cute brown owl.

"Wow, it's beautiful." He said.

"But mum I don't understand. Does this school really exist? And how would they even know I have magic..." Oops. he wasn't supposed to say that. His mum looked at him and frowned.

"So you have magic as well." Morgan looked shocked.

"What do you mean mum." His mum sighed.

"Well, you don't get it from me. Your father. He told me he got a letter like this. When he was almost 12. Now what I would like to know is why didn't you tell me." His mum asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt if someone found out. I was worried. Sorry, mum." His mum smiled and hugged him.

"It's okay my little Morgan. This must have been hard for you. All these years. I've got you." She whispered in his ear and kissed the side of his head.

His 12th birthday. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it, mum, it's probably Will," Morgan said as he runs to the door. But when he opened the door. It wasn't Will. It was a tall man with greasy looking black hair. He wore all black and looked like a man to be feared.

"Um… who are you?" Morgan asks. The man sighs like he doesn't wanna be here.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape, I teach potions at Hogwarts." Oh, that magic school.

"Oh… um … My name is Morgan Professor."

"Yes, I know your name child. I've come to take you to get your school supplies." School supplies. He has school supplies.

"I already have school supplies, sir. My mum bought me some last year. There still good." Snape looked done already.

"Did you not read the school supply list. That was enclosed with the letter." Morgan shook his head. Was there a list. And would it be that different? He quickly walked back into the house.

His mum asked what he's doing as he passed her.

"I'm getting the letter mum. There's a Teacher from the school here." His mum stood up and walked to the door. Morgan followed with the letter in hand.

"Ah, Severus." His mum said. Said man looked up at her and smiled.

"Olivia. How nice to see you after so long. How have you been holding up." He asked sincerely.

"Just fine, Severus. I have little Morgan here with me so it's all fine. Now I hear you're a teacher now. Is it true." She asked teasingly.

"Yes. It's true. I teach potions." Did his mum and his teacher know each other? They talk like old friends. I thought I got my magic from my dad. He was so confused.

"Well, I trust you'll take care of Morgan wherever it seems you're taking him." She smiled at Snape. A thing most people don't do.

"Yes, I will. Don't worry." He said as sincerely as before. So Morgan went to his room and pulled on a hoodie and sneakers. He looked in the mirror and he looked fine.

So he headed back downstairs and said goodbye to his mum. As he was about to leave his mum pulled him into a tight hug and she said,

"I love you my little Morgan." He smiled and said,

"I love you too, mum." And out the door, he went on his first adventure, of many that were sure to come. Knowing his past.


End file.
